The present disclosure relates to an electrostatic latent image developing toner and particularly relates to a capsule toner.
Toner particles included in a capsule toner each include a core and a shell layer (capsule layer) disposed over a surface of the core. The shell layer covering each core can improve high-temperature preservability of the toner. In an example of a toner, a toner core (core particle) and a shell layer (coat layer) each include a polyester resin.